


If this was their first time...

by Sarie_Fairy



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Love, Resolved Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, all things, episode 17, season 7
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 18:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20970713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarie_Fairy/pseuds/Sarie_Fairy
Summary: ALL THINGSMy take on what happened at the end of The X-Files Season 7, Episode 7, All Things.





	If this was their first time...

Mulder brushed his teeth and put on his pyjama bottoms, that and nothing else - his usual sleep attire. He glanced at the clock; it was half-past twelve. Popping his head out of his bedroom door and saw her, Scully - still fast asleep on his couch. He grinned; his pretty partner could sleep anywhere.

Mulder loved having Scully over to his place this evening. Well, he always loved having, but tonight, their conversation felt more intimate than they usually allowed. While he had been away in England, she had described seeing an old flame, one of her college professors—_married _ college professors. Like peeling back layers of an onion, she was a boundless well of intrigue. Never to be underestimated. Why hadn’t he asked her more about her past before? He knew bits and pieces about her childhood; things he learned here and there. The difficult time she went through regarding her decision to leave behind medicine and join the FBI. Mulder had always attributed that to her father’s disapproval of her choices, not her much older, married professor boyfriend’s disapproval.

He had psychoanalysed Scully many times over and, though she had broken rules before, he profiled that there was always a stringent moral code at her core. College guidelines would have forbidden relationships between professors and their students. On top of that, Scully was ‘the other woman’. He smiled at the thought, wondered what else lay in the depths of Scully. He thought too that he wanted to know. Wanted to find out everything. To know her completely.

She had leaned over a bit to one side, and he knew he couldn’t possibly leave her there; she would wake with a stiff neck. He quietly went over to her and for a moment contemplated carrying her into his bed. “Scully”, he gently touched her face as he spoke. She jerked, and her eyes opened. She looked disoriented for a moment. “Come in to bed,” he said. “You can’t sleep out here. You look so uncomfortable, and you’ll get cold.”

“Mmmm, it’s okay, I can go home.” She mumbled softly.

“Scully,” he chuckled playfully, “I didn’t wake you up to kick you out! It’s too late, and you’re too tired. You practically passed out mid-sentence before.”

“Okay”, she affirmed with a yawn, punctuating what he had just said. Then she took both of his offered hands, and let him lead her to his room.

Once there, she looked around. “I’m just going to use the bathroom,” she said, heading there.

“Okay,” he replied, adding, “I should have a spare toothbrush in one of the drawers if you want it.”

“Oh, thank you,” she replied, closing the door.

He heard the sounds of the toilet, water running and teeth brushing as he rummaged through one of his draws and found an old Oxford T-shirt. She came out, still looking very tired. 

“Do you want to wear this?” He held up the oversized shirt. “I can’t imagine you’ll be comfortable in your skirt and jacket.”

“Okay, thank you,” she responded, then slid the zip down one side of her skirt. It immediately dropped to the floor. Mulder couldn’t help but watch, it happened so fast. She didn’t seem to pay that any mind. He faced away then, and she removed her jacket, slipped her green sweater over her head, took off her bra and nylons. She pulled his shirt over her head, and down over her black bikini briefs. It swallowed her, falling almost to the knee. She said thank you again and crawled up his bed and lay down. Mulder turned back to her and grabbed the comforter, pulling it up to tuck her in.

“Night Scully,” he said and bent over and kissed her on the forehead as if it was the most natural thing in the world. He straightened up, began to turn from the bed. 

“Where are you going?” she queried.

“Oh, I got the couch,” he replied with a warm smile.

“Oh, no,” she began propping herself up on an elbow as she spoke. “I can’t kick you out of your bed.” 

“It’s fine,” he winked and made for the doorway. “The couch has a Mulder shaped indent in it.”

“No, please. Come over here. There’s plenty of room Mulder.” He hesitated at the door, looking back. She held open the blankets for him. “Come on.”

“Well, if you promise not to throw the leg over Scully.”

“Hmm, never,” she smiled, wriggling over to make more room. Mulder moved across to the bed and tucked himself in beside her. Then he switched off the lamp, leaving the room in semi-darkness, but for the moonshine.

“Night Mulder. Thanks for letting me stay. I had no idea how exhausting these last few days had left me.”

“You’re welcome. Night to you too.” 

They both made a few noises as they wriggled in to comfort. Both ending up facing one another.

“Scully?”

“Yes?”

“Sorry I booked those tickets for you without discussing it first. You deserve to stop, have a life.”

“That’s okay,” she responded, smiling across at him before adding, “and I do have a life, Mulder. I was questioning that before I saw Daniel. Seeing my past, though, my possible other decision reflected back at me, made me realise how much I’ve changed. How much that other kind of life would never have satisfied me.” She shook her head, concluded, “I don’t want it.”

“Really?” He said. This knowledge surprised and comforted him.

“Yeah, and… I know that I can never have a conventional relationship while working on the X-Files. I’ve always known it, but now - I’m at peace with it, I think.”

“Hmmm?” he sounded, encouraging her to continue.

“But… I have been thinking.” 

“What?” he implored, softly.

She took a big breath in and sighed audibly. “Seeing Daniel did make me realise something.” She licked and bit her bottom lip before continuing. “I miss a warm body. I miss intimacy.” She let out a humoured, “hmph,” before adding, “I miss... _ sex. _”

“Oh,” he replied, sensing a shift, an uncharted intimacy accompanying her admission.

She had somehow become closer to him, they were almost touching. Mulder reached out and tucked her hair behind her ear. Stroked her cheek. Made space for her, and she cuddled into him.

Sighing, she continued, “Oh, I miss the feel of this, being curled into somebody. Touch.” She moved closer still and did just that, curled herself into him. He obliged, moving his arm under her head, his other arm falling around her. She placed her hand on his neck and began caressing just under his ear, gently with her thumb.

“What about you Mulder, you aren’t seeing anyone, are you?” 

He knew she only asked that question out of politeness, to not want to seem presumptuous. He knew she was entirely aware that he was single. That he had been for a very long while. 

“No, not anyone _ actual, _” he joked.

She grinned across at him, shaking her head, then asking, “what do you miss?”

He was quiet for a moment, then grinned to himself before answering, “boobs, I miss boobs.”

“Mulderr!” She laughed. “And here I was thinking we were getting all deep.”

“Oh no Scully, have some pre-tt-y deep feelings about breasts. Don’t get me wrong.” They were both trying to bite the smiles from their faces. He continued, “they’re beautiful, feminine, comforting…. sensual.”

“Ah, so you’re a breast man…” 

“Well, yeah - breasts, nipples. Scully, you’ve seen what I can do with a sunflower seed right?” he teased, raising a brow.

“I had noticed,” she retorted.

They had both let their eyes sink closed, as they began to sink into one another. Fingertips feeling their way across bare skin. Her arms, his chest.

“This is nice,” she breathed.

“Yeah, it is,” he agreed, as breathy.

Almost in synchronicity, their hands landed on each other’s cheeks, thumbs gently circling. Mulder thought his heart might beat out of his chest. Their faces inched closer, eyes now opened. 

“Kissing. I do miss kissing,” he whispered.

“I think it’s been so long I forgot what it’s like,” Scully admitted.

Until the last moment, before their lips met, their gazes were fixed; shared expressions of earnestness, trepidation and want. And then - their eyes closed as soft flesh pressed onto soft flesh. Gently at first, just lips opening and exploring. Then Mulder’s tongue ventured, licked at her lips, an invitation she accepted, and her tongue pushed into his mouth. They bumped themselves closer together, forcing the kiss into a deep passionate entanglement of lips and tongues and moans, accompanied by exploring hands.

“This. Oh God, I miss this,” she said as their lips still moved together.

“I don’t remember it being this good,” he uttered back.

**Author's Note:**

> ~to be continued...


End file.
